Data can be recorded on, and read from, a moving tape with a transducer (read and/or write) head which is positioned next to the tape. The tape is typically made up of a thin plastic base material with a coating of particles that that can be magnetized by a nearby magnetic field which aligns the magnetic domains of the particles. Once the field is removed, the particles remain aligned. For example, these particles may include ferric oxide, chromium oxide, metal films, and other suitable materials. Additionally, a number of coatings or additives can be added to the tape. By way of example and not limitation, the tape may include a binder matrix to attach the particles to the plastic base and lubricant to reduce friction and wear as the tape moves across surfaces of the transducer head.
The transducer head may have a single transducer (read and/or write) element or, as is more common, a series of transducer elements arranged within the head. Data is recorded in tracks on the tape by moving the tape, in a direction of a longitudinal axis of the tape, past the head. The transducer elements are typically very small electromagnets which are selectively activated by electrical signals which represent the data to be recorded on the tape. These electrical signals are transformed by the transducer elements into a concentrated magnetic field which aligns the magnetic domains of particles attached to the presently adjacent portion of tape. These particles remain magnetized with aligned magnetic domains, allowing the data written to the tape to be retrieved.
After the data is written to the tape, the data can be retrieved from the tape by again passing the tape over the head. The magnetic fields retained by the particles generate electrical impulses within the nearby transducer elements. These electrical impulses are filtered and amplified to produce a representation of the stored data.
As recording density increases in tape data transfer devices, surfaces of the tape and transducer heads have been made smoother to increase head/tape contact during data transfer (read and/or write) operations. The smoother surfaces can result in higher stiction forces. When the tape is well used, it tends to become even smoother, and its lubrication layer can be compromised, potentially further contributing to stiction.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.